The Swollen Kiss
by StealingHome
Summary: A stranger and a alley...


The swollen kiss

A/n: no plot really, just sex.

* * *

A bulky fog embraced the alley tightly. Two black figures moving together like a dance routine. Pants and moans echoing from their tangled bodies as they grabbed ever part of each other.

Their lips collided and their tongues battled for dominance as if they were . The smaller man ran his tattooed hand into his red flames and grabbed tightly on the man's butt cheek with his free hand. Meanwhile, both of the redheads' hands were scratching away at the clothing between them. He had successfully taken the tattooed man's shirt off, leaving him in his jeans and boots. While, he, was still in a slightly opened white shirt and black slacks that the doctor was soon going to sort out. With a quick tug, he ripped open the shirt and launched his lips onto the man's nipples. The flame haired man growled as the warmth and wetness of the others person mouth collide with his hard, pink nipple. Never had anyone done this before. It was strange yet pleasurable.

The train of thought was cut short with a zip of his trousers and a stoke of his cock. Then, a unbelievable delightful tongue met the tip of his penis. Sucking it in like a lollipop. Kidd rested against the slimly alley wall as this man, no, stranger sucked him off. He wasn't complaining, the guy was good, really good. Soon the tanned man head began bobbed up and down; keeping eye contact while he did so. His sexy grey as staring into Kidd's red ones.

A low, desperate, moan released Kidd's smudged painted lips while his pale fingers clawed at the man's head. Never had he thought that this would happen when he met this man. All he wanted was a drink to drown away his troubles and he ended up meeting this guy. Couple of drinks later and they were out the door kissing. Both decided they were too horny to walk to some hotel and settled for this dirty alley.

Standing up, the doctor smiled and kissed the man on the lips. Kidd smirked, pushed the man on the wall and zipped down the remaining clothing in his way, the jeans.

A hand replaced the cold air surrounding the dark haired strangers throbbing cock and made Law shiver. While the redhead lazily played with the erection, adding his also into the mix and rubbing Law's saliva onto his own cock. Gaining a overwhelmed gasp from the other man.

Kidd's free hand sneaked into Law's mouth and demanded to be sucked.

The doctor smirked and obeyed. Sucking each digit separately, Law felt his trousers and boxer pool around his feet.

Kidd removed his fingers and slid them down the other man's spine before stopping at the entrance. Grabbing Law's bottom, he pulled him up. A pair of arms and legs wrapped around his frame as he pushed in the first finger into the tight hole. The doctor moaned as he felt himself being stretched by the stranger. Soon one turned to two and then three.

A few insults released his lip when he took them out. Kidd spat into his hand and lubricated his erection. Hissing at the wetness colliding with the cold air.

Without warning, he pushed in deeply and hit onto the man's sweet spot. Law's fingers dug into the pale flesh as he moaned loudly into Kidd's ear. Hearing the man moan painfully, he pulled back so the tip stayed in and placed two apology kisses on the strangers shoulder before pushing back in.

It hadn't hurt as bad as Law thought. Soon the pain turned to pleasure and he began to bounce back in rhythm with the opposite man.

The slim on the wall rubbed against the skin on his back, probably leaving a horrible red mark. But Law couldn't care less.

As the night sky began to light up in oranges and purples, he could only see the red eyes of the other man, the lustful glaze staring at him was such a turn on.

Cumming after his sweet spot was harshly hit into to, Law came on both their stomachs and Kidd followed by cumming inside the warmth.

After calming down, Law couldn't stop himself for kissing the man one last time.

His feet touching the ground and he began to re-dress.

So did Kidd.

Law turned and froze when the dressed man was standing behind him looking away, "Err" he started. The doctor hand rose to touch the red locks in the others face. However, the flame-haired man spoke again, "This was a mistake-", and then the hand turned to a fist.

A loud bang echoed down the small alley and a pissed Law stormed away from the scene.


End file.
